


Paso en falso

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Flashback, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Paso en falso

_Oh, la inocencia de la juventud…audacia y estupidez a partes iguales._

Vincent Adler había hecho carrera del apropiarse de los sueños de otros, del conocer sus debilidades y aprovecharse de ellas.

Como amante de todo lo bello, exótico y difícil de conseguir, de cuando en cuando se daba el lujo de dejarse llevar por sus propias debilidades y disfrutar de un pequeño capricho para si mismo.

Y Nick Halden – o debiera decir Neal Caffrey – era un capricho que estaba dispuesto a darse, sin pensar en lo que pudiera costarle.

Cuando Nick entró en su vida, nació en él la idea de tomarlo bajo su cuidado y convertirlo en el mejor de su clase; impartirle sus conocimientos y experiencia y moldearlo a su gusto.

Había sido fácil descubrir quien era realmente Nick Halden y el porqué de su insistencia en ser parte de su equipo. Mozzie era un nombre familiar dentro del cerrado círculo de estafadores que tenía su base en New York y la historia de su nuevo pupilo estrella, el hombre que había falsificado a la perfección los bonos de Atlantic Inc., había picado su curiosidad.

Quería ver de lo que era capaz este Neal Caffrey, este hombre encantador que se estaba haciendo de una excelente reputación en el gremio a fuerza de encanto y mucha buena suerte.

Nick tenía la misión de infiltrarse en su operación, ganarse su confianza; todo para obtener la información necesaria para robar su dinero. Algo que debía reconocerle era su dedicación al trabajo, su afán por agradarle, por cumplir todos sus deseos y sobrepasar sus expectativas. Nick estaba escalando posiciones en su organización y Adler disfrutaba el ponerle retos, seguro de que saldría victorioso de ellos.

Convenció a Kate de aceptar sus avances románticos, asegurándole que sería lo mejor para ambos. Aunque su asistente se resistió en un principio, la promesa de una recompensa considerable si las cosas resultaban como él deseaba, terminó por convencerla.

Usar a Alex Hunter como cebo, resultó ser mucho más productivo de lo que había considerado en sus planes.

Neal Caffrey estaba tratando de estafarlo y Adler iba a pagarle con la misma moneda, solo que él tenía a su favor la experiencia y la sangre fría de las que Neal carecía pero que, estaba seguro, obtendría tras su trato con él.

Pero no era solo eso lo que le atraía de Caffrey. Era la inocencia, la ingenuidad detrás de esos hermosos ojos azules, lo que le motivaba mucho más que la venganza.

Conocía la influencia que ejercía sobre Neal y no dudaba en imponerse. Neal disfrutaba del obedecer órdenes y Adler encontraba intoxicante la idea de tener poder absoluto sobre él. Mientras le dejaba creer que confiaba plenamente en él, Adler estaba ganándose la confianza de Neal y, poco a poco, fue descubriendo sus debilidades, esas pequeñas y sutiles señales que le decían cuando le mentía o cuando había segundas intenciones en sus palabras o en sus acciones.

Fue por esas señales que descubrió el momento en que Neal iba a hacer su jugada final y buscaría obtener los datos de su cuenta para completar su larga y elaborada estafa. Ideó la forma de darle una última oportunidad de sincerarse con él y dejar de lado su plan, tras lo cual podría considerar contarle la verdad sobre su proyecto y hacerlo parte de su equipo. Alguien como Neal sería de gran ayuda para realizar su más preciado sueño: apoderarse del último gran lote de arte y dinero dejado por los nazis tras la guerra.

Le llamó a su oficina y le presentó a Nelson, su sastre. Iba a regalarle un traje a la medida, de la mejor calidad, como recompensa por su buen trabajo. Neal estaba conmovido por el gesto y Adler encontraba deliciosa la visión del rubor enrojeciendo sus mejillas, sobrepasado por la generosidad de su patrón.

Este era el mismo hombre que, en un golpe de audacia, había conseguido llegar al centro mismo de su fortaleza.

Le observó desvestirse para permitir que Nelson le tomara las medidas y recorrió con la mirada el torso desnudo, los músculos moviéndose bajo la piel, una visión que le recordaba al David de Miguel Angel; perfecto y completamente ignorante de dicha perfección.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante la vista frente a él y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba la silueta, apenas cubierta, del cuerpo de Neal. Nelson había confeccionado un traje bajo sus especificaciones y solo restaba hacerle algunos ajustes para que le calzara a la perfección.

Desde que trabajaba a su lado, Neal había adquirido un gusto por las cosas finas, junto con la actitud para poseerlas. Cuando viera lo bien que le sentaba un traje a la medida, nunca más usaría esa ropa mediocre que acostumbraba.

Cuando probara lo que significaba el ser como Vincent Adler, nunca más desearía volver a ser simplemente Neal Caffrey.

Sintió la mirada de Neal sobre él e, intencionalmente, recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo, de abajo a arriba, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el deseo y la admiración en sus ojos, curioso por saber que haría Neal con esa información.

Neal le sostuvo la mirada y Adler no perdió de vista la forma en que su piel se erizaba y un ligero estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Neal había entendido lo que significaba ese momento y lejos de ponerse a la defensiva o pretender ignorar la situación, tomó el reto y actuó en consecuencia.

Adler le observó pasarse la lengua por los labios entreabiertos y relajar su cuerpo, separando un poco las piernas, los brazos a los costados, una abierta invitación a seguir observándole. Adler sonrió y se recargó en el borde de su escritorio, mirándole sin recato alguno.

 _Veamos si tienes las agallas para llegar hasta el final de esto._ \- pensó, mientras le veía desaparecer tras el biombo, para ponerse en manos de Nelson.

*-*-*-*-*

Neal había nacido para lucir estos trajes. El cuerpo delgado y fuerte de bailarín, el rostro ridículamente perfecto, el porte seguro y esa mirada traviesa que provocaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Pero en esta ocasión había algo más detrás de la máscara de Nick Halden, como si Neal fuera a escapársele a la primera provocación.

Adler esperaba, sin perder un solo detalle.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, cuando notó la tensión en su rostro. Era el momento perfecto para aplicar un poco de presión y hacerle decir la verdad.

Neal le pidió a Nelson que les dejara a solas y Adler dejó que una sonrisa de satisfacción curvara sus labios. Sucediera lo que sucediera, definitivamente sería un momento importante para ambos.

Neal se le acercó despacio, lleno de dudas, completamente expuesto y Adler sintió la excitación calentarle las entrañas y acelerarle el pulso. Las imágenes iban y venían por su cabeza, analizando los pros y los contras de tal y cual decisión. Estaba conciente de que podría perderlo todo por esa enfermiza necesidad suya de poseer la belleza en cualquiera de sus expresiones; estaba conciente de que Neal Caffrey no valía dicho riesgo, pero la sola idea de dejar su marca en este hombre – emocional y físicamente – era devastadora.

\- Hay algo que necesita saber... – Neal se detuvo por un segundo y Adler pudo ver en su mirada que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Algo había sucedido que había hecho que Neal perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y Adler supo de inmediato que lo había perdido, que el momento que había esperado por meses se había desvanecido frente a él.

Neal había dejado pasar la oportunidad de su vida sin saberlo y Adler no era de los que perdonaba la estupidez humana.

Apenas si prestó atención a las palabras de Neal, que solo sirvieron para darle un medio para preparar la que sería su última lección. Nunca iba a dejarle olvidar lo cerca que había estado de la gloria.

_Nice try, Neal._


End file.
